


Unexpected Turn

by Sei_chan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_chan/pseuds/Sei_chan
Summary: “And even if I agree to be your double then what would I say to Arthur?” he questioned “You do realize that what you want to do is going to cause a lot of trouble. There is no way that I’m going to help you lie to everyone!.”“Then, I’ll just have Lily take my place!” Artoria huffed stubbornly“NO!” Bedivere rejected with all his might. He was not gonna have their youngest sister who had nothing to do with this matter to be roped in this despicable act. “There is no way that I’m letting you drag Lily in this mess that you’re trying to make!”“Then you’ll go in my stead!” Artoria insisted.Or how Artoria had inadvertently manages to bring Bedivere's peaceful life upside down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other fic I talked about at the the other fic.  
> This is a TriBedi shipping
> 
> Another Omegaverse. A warning for those who do not like this genre.  
> Like I had stated on the other fic. This ship confuses me so much on who is the seme and uke which is why I made two different ones to save me from the headache of deciding. 
> 
> To avoid confusion:   
> Altria = Artoria Lancer (I thought of using Rhongomyniad for her name but I thought Altria would be better)  
> Artoria = Artoria Saber   
> Arthur = Arthur Saber(male)  
> Lily = Artoria Saber Lily 
> 
> Please forgive the awkward English and wrong grammar. I'm not very fluent with English and I had mostly have help on some parts with my friends

For as long as he can remember Bedivere had always been with both Arthur and Artoria as their attendant. They spent their entire childhood together playing around like every children does. The twin’s were his truest friends and they treated him as the same. They would do anything for each other, that much was true.

Even if they were of the same age Bedivere had always looked up to the twins and follows their lead in everything.

Though he was not following them blindly like one would expect. Bedivere has more in the way with caution and common sense, which tempers the twins tendency to leap without looking. Arthur and Artoria are more often concerned with what’s possible, and a lot of times, in their excitement always disregards the dangers in the moment. Bedivere is not as good in seeing ahead like the two, but he was far more cognizant of the here and now.

He does not follow the twins blindly, but it had been proven hard to deny both Arthur and Artoria their hearts desire. They always have a way of getting what they want without being deceitful or spoiled.

That was how he had gotten in a mess in the first place.

The trouble began when the twins came of age.

While Arthur had been betrothed since birth to Sajyou Ayaka, a shy japanese omega and a maiden from an important family with pure bloodline. They had been exchanging letters since their first meeting when they were just but younglings at the tender age of twelve and the two had been utterly in love since, a perfect match it was.

But the same could not be said for Artoria.

The day before their 18th birthday it was announced that she was going to be engaged.

It was no real secret that she was sweet on another alpha and he adored her in return. But he had no name or status, he was no one in the eyes of high society and their love was a doomed one.

Artoria was a daughter of one of the richest and one of well-known noble families in the upper society with long standing history. It was a given that she would marry someone befitting that wealth, someone of their noble status.

And so, Artoria was arranged to marry Tristan of Cornwall, a powerful and wealthy family with a long ties with theirs. They were hoping that through marriage they would renew their families long standing friendship that was currently dwindling away.

The day their elder sister, Altria announced it. Artoria argued with her for hours, stubbornly disagreeing in that cold arranged marriage claiming that she was not a property to be given away for convenience. Bedivere could only try and calm them down while the sisters argument becomes more heated as time passes. He felt so helpless, unable to do anything. Thankfully Arthur intervene and dissipated the situation before it can get worse.

“You know that it’s your duty and you can only accept it,” Arthur coaxed softly as led his fuming twin sister back to her room, Bedivere following behind them out of concern. There was sympathy in his face but also grim acceptance. Even Arthur who was protective of his other twin was reluctant about the idea but he knew the importance of this match. “From what I hear. Tristan has a good reputation, a real looker and a gentleman to booth.”

“I don’t want him,” Artoria hissed in anger, her delicate shoulders shaking with despair.

“We don’t get to choose,” Arthur replied. “We can only take what is given to us. Our esteemed sister has done her best to find someone who will not only benefit our family but also someone who would be understanding and a good match eventually. You should know better that she’s not doing this out of spite.”

“I don’t want to be with someone who I was just suddenly told to marry out of bloody nowhere!.”

Arthur breathed, trying his best to stay calm. “It’s not like you’re going to marry him tomorrow. Just give it a chance and get to know him.”

“Easy for you to say since you’ve known Ayaka since childhood!” she finally snapped “You don’t understand me at all; you think I’m being childish! That I should have known better! ” Artoria gathered formed a fist, clutching the hem of her skirts before stomping away from them.

“She really should have known better,” Arthur confessed in a whisper with a defeated sigh, expression forlorn and Bedivere couldn’t bring himself to disagree. But he felt bad for her. Emiya was a good man, a kind and just soul. Bedivere wished their lives were different so they could be together but that was too good to be true. They are all duty bound and none was exempted nor given a special treatment. It would be unforgivable.

.

.

.

Days flew by. Artoria had totally ignored Altria out of sheer stubbornness and spite. All the while Arthur had tirelessly coaxed her to warm up to the idea of the arranged marriage and try to get to know her intended at least before she closed off her mind. Assuring her that if Arotria didn't find him as a good match Arthur himself would step up and speak on her behalf to cancel the engagement. It was a real test of patience for Arthur and Bedivere could only listen to each of the twins delima and cheering them up in his own way.

When Arthur was about to blow up because of his sisters stubbornness - either unwilling to compromise for the better. Bedivere took it upon himself to invite Ayaka over for a meal to cheer him up.

“It's only a matter of time before Arthur proposes to Ayaka.” Gawain commented as he walk side by side with Bedivere. Watching the pair of lovebirds walk around the gardens and talking softly with each other. Bedivere acting as the chaperone and Gawain just intruding on him while he’s on duty.

“Once Artoria agreed to the match then it’ll only take a while until she’s off to marrying as well. Don't you feel like you’re getting left out?” Gawain teased to which Bedivere just rolled his eyes in exasperation knowing where this conversation is heading.

“So why don’t you say you and I hook up with each other.” He gave him his sexy signature smirked that just managed to ticked Bedivere off.

“I’ll respectfully decline.” Bedivere replied coldly, slapping off the hand that Gawain was putting around his shoulder.

“Come on!” he whined “You’ve been rejecting me for the longest time won’t you at least consider it for a moment?”

“Need I remind you that you are a male alpha and I’m a male beta. Unlike with omegas who can procreate regardless of the gender there’s no way this kind of match work out. And just like both Arthur and Artoria you are duty bound to marry a female Alpha or an Omega to sire a child.”

“And for that I am grateful. Had you turned out to be an alpha then I’m afraid you’d be the first candidate to be Artoria’s mate.” He said in a matter of fact tone “And enough with the pureblood nonsense. I’ve been hounded for it since childhood and I’ll not take that as a reason for your rejection.”

Bedivere opened his mouth to speak another fact but Gawain had cut him off. “And if you’re concerned that we are both males… It’s a detail that’s easily overcome” he pointed out with a smug look in his face.

Bedivere could only take a sharp breath. Mustering all the patience he could to prevent himself from screaming in frustration towards his unwanted suitor and punching him straight in the face.

“While I’m very flattered with your affection.” Bedivere a forced smile “I simply don’t have any feelings of intimacy towards and I will never develop such. Which is why I’m begging you (politely while I still can) to stop this (unnecessary and one-sided) courtship.” he said sternly.

Gawain was quite and looked taken aback. Bedivere’s eyes almost shone in hope that he finally got the message across and he would finally stop hounding him. Then;

“I see. So it’s a matter of making you fall in love with me first.” he hummed “Then I’ll work on making you fall for me.” Gawain gave him a princely smile, looking so utterly handsome. While any other girls or even boys would have been swoon by that Bedivere’s face was just outright looked blanked out and jaded.

Stubbornness seemed to run deeply in their family. A fact that Bedivere had noted bitterly.

.

.

.

Two months later. After so much coaxing and pleading Artoria had finally decided to meet her intended. Altria was openly pleased with the announcement showing a rare smile so refreshing from her usual stoic expression while Arthur cried tears of joy that his efforts had finally been rewarded.

They had set the meeting a week later on the party held by another conglomerate as they are expected to attend. It just so happens that on that day Altria was booked for an important meeting abroad and Arthur also needed to show up at another party. That leaves Artoria and only a hired chaperone to attend. Although Arthur promised that he’ll personally come and pick up his twin later to see the man for himself.

Just a day before the said date. Bedivere was doing his usual duties around the mansion when Artoria had suddenly grabbed him. Pulling him effortlessly towards her room and immediately locked the door behind her.

“What’s going on?” he asked

“I want to ask you for something, a favour that would mean the world to me.” she put a hand on his shoulders and squeeze onto it firmly, but not hard enough that it would hurt.

Bedivere looked at her, curious what she needed him for with such urgency. He looked around the room and saw piles of dresses scattered on her bed.

“Oh. Do you need some help with your clothes?” Bedivere beamed happily seeing that Artoria had truly warmed up to the idea and now anxious to look pretty like a normal girl of her age would.

She smiled at him and that smile just gave him a chill. Something foreboding was telling him to run away from her as she shook her head. “I need you to wear the dress for me and attend on my stead.”

Bedivere blanked out for a good five seconds before her words sinked in.

“There’s no way that I’m doing that!” he immediately snapped at her.

“Hush!” Artoria hissed gesturing at him not to be so loud “You should understand more than anyone, that I want more than marriage to some stranger.”

“You’re only meeting him not marrying him!” he reasoned feeling the throb of headache from this ridiculous nonsense.

“You’re right it’s only a first meeting but I’m still not going!”

“If you never intended to go then why did you agree on this in the first place?”

“Because everyone won’t stop pestering me!” Artoria confessed “Please do this for me Bedivere. After this I’ll beg my sister and brother to cancel this engagement.”

“And even if I agree to be your double then what would I say to Arthur when he comes to pick you up?” he questioned

“Just tell him that I asked you to do this”

“You do realize that what you want to do is going to cause a lot of trouble. There is no way that I’m going to help you lie to everyone!.”

“Then, I’ll just have Lily take my place!” Artoria huffed stubbornly

“NO!” Bedivere rejected with all his might. He was not gonna have their youngest sister who had nothing to do with this matter to be roped in this despicable act. “There is no way that I’m letting you drag Lily in this mess that you’re trying to make!”

“Then you’ll go in my stead!” Artoria insisted.

After hours of argument and pointing out why it was a bad idea. He couldn’t remember how but somehow and somewhere along the way Artoria had managed to make Bedivere agree in this stupidity.

Thus, on the night of the party he found himself sitting in the car headed for the big party dressed as a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still think that this is a bad idea.”

Bedivere argued but still let Artoria apply the make-up onto him and did his hair exactly just like hers. He was so awkward in so much fine silk and lace, the long sleeved blue dress she had prepared for him was modest and simple enough to hide his gender and not be obvious about it the same time. Still the quality of the cloth was very elaborate to show status.

Thankfully Bedivere’s body was on the leaner side and that had saved them from spending hours to carefully adjusting the dress to fit his body - even though it was made for his height they still needed to do a lot of adjustment to make him look like a woman. The corset was tightly placed along his body to give him a slimmer figure made it hard for him to move.

 

“It’s kind of annoying how you look prettier than me in that dress.” Artoria commented with an amused glint as she finished the final touches. She made Bedivere stand up and turn around to see if they overlooked anything.

“T-there’s no way I won’t be found out.” Bedivere protested shyly with a blush on his face, acting so demure with the dress like a sheltered maiden.

“It’s alright. You act like a woman more than I do.” Artoria assured with a thumbs up. A part of her felt insecure at that. He really did look gorgeous and beautiful though.

He knew he should be more offended with her words but now it was nothing but reassuring.

“I’m sure you’ve already attended hundreds of parties with my sister and brother and you know what to expect.” Artoria added. “Keep your head down, if you get flustered it’s fine, expected even, of a woman.” She stated various things while she changed to Bedivere’s clothes behind the divider.

Bedivere nodded throughout all the things that Artoria was telling him to do. All the information was in on one ear then out in the other. His mind was blanking out from nervousness. He didn’t know if it was out of anxiety but he could feel heat rising from his body but forgets about it when Artoria lead her down the stairs.

Thankfully only a few people were there and with everyone busy and rushing to retire for the night, no one had paid them any attention as she led her towards the car.

Bedivere was a bit dazed the entire time until Artoria gripped at his hand. “Thank you for doing this for me, Bedivere.” she gave a gentle squeeze

“Just this once Artoria because I know that you’d be happier with your own choices. He gave her a gentle smile in return “I know its impertinent of me but allow me to hit you when I get back.” he added sarcastically.

“As many times you like to.” she assured him.

Bedivere just had to play the role for the evening, once it was late enough he could retire to his hotel room and then just wait out the night until Arthur comes to pick him up and explain the situation. It’s not really going to be that bad.

.

.

.

.

The party was going to be two towns away and would take a three hour drive. The entire way Bedivere tried to recall all his previous experience in attending parties that he had accompanied Altria and Arthur to in the past. Now the experience was proving to be a boon.

Mata Hari, Artoria’s hire chaperone for the night, was a cheerful and bubbly woman who - not including the seeming lack of decency in her revealing clothes - immediately defied his expectations by offering Bedivere a gentle hug when she greeted him at the entryway of Artoria’s assigned hotel room. It wasn’t common to offer such affection to a stranger but she did so without hesitation.

“I know this is hard, but I’m here to help you tonight. Let's enjoy the night and make the best of it can’t we?” she said excitedly, trying her best to encourage him. Bedivere couldn’t help but wondered how often women were told so, to ‘make the best of it’. It seemed like a common phrase.

Bedivere nodded weakly, feeling bad for the lie but reminding himself of his friend’s happiness.

Mata Hari tucked his hand into her elbow and walked Bedivere down the stairs of the lavish hotel. He tried to keep a low profile a much as he could as they enter a wide function hall with all important guest gathered for the celebration. 

“Mr. Tristan arrived only this morning but I’ve managed to learn all I could on him on such short notice.” she said with a giggle “He might seem like a player when you first meet him, but he’s regarded as a gentleman and proper alpha.”

Bedivere nodded again, trying his best not to talk if he could, his voice might give him away. He was also far too tall for a woman but Mata Hari seemed not to care as she continued speaking about all her findings regarding the said man and never once commented on it.

Of course it didn’t take long enough for a gentleman to ask them for a dance. To which Bedivere stepped back.

Mata Hari, seeming to pick up his distress, politely declined the man’s offer and immediately get back to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with concern and only then did he realize that he was shaking. He felt absolutely horrid for this facade, his nerves not doing any help in calming down with so many people who might recognize him. It made the rooms feel smaller and making him felt like suffocating.

“I’m….n-nervous,” his finally manage to say, trying to keep his voice soft and low.

The other woman’s face lit with sympathy and she patted Bedivere soothingly. “It’s going to be alright dear. This is just a first meeting. You’ll have plenty of more meetings before anything is formally announced, you’ll know him in no time at all.”

Bedivere nodded but he was still far from calm.

“Let’s go to the balcony, no one goes to the balcony during the early stages of the party,” she suggested and led Bedivere out of the crowded room and into the fresh air. Mata Hari got him a glass of water to help him calm down.

Bedivere sat on one of the marble bench and sucked in a deep breath, feeling his shoulders relax in a small relief. But the cool air didn’t do anything to relieve the heat rising from his body. He felt very feverish and dizzy.

At least he got himself an excuse to leave this party early.

He straightened himself up immediately when Mata Hari came back to his side and tugged lightly at his arm. “Ah, he’s heading this way, he's come to greet you properly,” she announced far too soon.

She turned to face someone behind them and Bedivere took a steadying breath before standing up and turn as well.

A very handsome man was approaching them, his attention intent on Bedivere. Or so they think but can’t tell with his closed eyes giving him the guise of slumber had he not been standing upright and walking towards them. He was indeed, very good looking. His clothing fits him well and showing off his lithe form. His face was dignified yet gentle looking. A born alpha with a beauty of omega, if he would describe.

“Mr. Tristan,” Mata Hari greeted with a huge smile and Bedivere dropped his gaze to the man’s shoes, unable to lift them again. He felt unexpectedly despicable for this lie to this man. Bedivere may have let Artoria have her way but this was a terrible sort of thing to do to someone. If Bedivere was discovered, he would be mocked, worse he could be punished but he will be fine with it as he probably deserved it. But this man would be ridiculed as well he realized suddenly.

This lie felt suddenly far more heavy on his shoulders.

“This is Ms. Artoria Pendragon” she started the introduction

Bedivere stood frozen a moment before Mata Hari place a hand that touched his back and he fumbled into a bow. Suddenly he was reminded that he should act like a lady. Bedivere immediately switched into a women's curtsy of greeting in the last second.

It had to look inelegant. Bedivere cursed internally.

“Ms. Artoria, this is Mr. Tristan.”

The man offered a bow and Bedivere’s fingers tangled in his silk dress nervously. The first thing that Bedivere noted about him aside from his fine handsome features was his scent. The scent of fresh cloud musk with rich icy pine trees. He’d never smelt someone this good and he’s used to being surrounded with expensive perfumes. It makes him somewhat intoxicated with it and how much he wanted to lean closer to him for it.

“It’s an honor to meet you finally,” his voice was deep and rich that it somehow lulls Bedivere to calm. Tristan reached out a hand to him as a courtesy. Whilst hesitant, Bedivere leaned out his right arm so he could place a kiss on the back of his hand.

Tristan looked up at him with open eyes that was revealed to be beautiful pair of fiery amber. “I must say your pictures that I’ve seen did you no justice.”

Bedivere nearly made a squeaking noise, eyes widening at the idea that this man was supposed to know what Artoria looked like.

“P-picture?” He breathed, trying to keep his voice soft.

“They had sent us a photo of you, an old one unfortunately” he smiled with amusement “Also, your family is pretty well known. Even if Ms. Altria did her best to keep you out of the public eye but there’s only so much she can do to keep them at bay.”

Bedivere nodded, glancing at the man. He didn’t seem suspicious, his gaze watching Bedivere with interest and not any sort of doubt that something was off. Of course, why of all things that they didn't think about that first. They are family well known to people. It goes without saying that their face might be known to everyone. Though Altria really did her best to keep information about her siblings. And, yes a lot of times there had been time they’ve caught some people snooping around but most were stolen shots of the siblings that made it out in the public but perhaps vague enough that it wasn’t obvious Bedivere wasn’t the one in the picture.

He could only hope to make the night through. But. If Tristan had realized the truth Bedivere would pull him aside and confess, to spare the man any shame.

That might be the best plan now. Bedivere wanted to speak to him about it when...

“Why don’t we go find something to refresh us?” Mata Hari announced happily and the man stepped back from them, motioning for them to go first.

Bedivere couldn’t help but steal a glance up at him as they walked past, the man’s steady amber eyes still watching him. His gaze was both terrifying and exhilarating. Bedivere was certain this man had already figured him out, it was too obvious at this point. But the weight of his gaze also felt… good. Bedivere could feel his face heat and Mata Hari smiled knowingly as she led him back inside

“I think you two are well matched,” she whispered to Bedivere excitedly.

Bedivere couldn’t help but dread. This was certainly going downhill. Hopefully he could confess soon and be relieved of this terrible guilt. 


End file.
